User blog:Invader39/One Year Wiki Anniversary
Heyo everybody! I'm Invader39 and I'm here celebrating my one year wiki anniversary! This will be a short blog explaining a few things that are coming soon to my story! Story Updates ''Fallen Heroes So, lately I've been rewriting this story. I reset it on Voya Nui, which is a island I love. It will be re-imagining a few characters in the ''Toa Merge, as well as introducing a few more, and a few characters we have seen before will be appearing... Expect the first chapter of the rewrite in December. ''Obscurity Chapter 3 is almost complete, I just need to review it a few times and correct a few things with it, and it will be ready for release on the 29th. I am currently planning for a 12 chapter story here, but it may turn into more, or it might turn into less, I don't know, but I have quite the story and tie-in planned... But you have to stay tuned for more. (The Dark Shadow shall rise again) The Study of Insanity Now, this is a story I have been planning for a while, but never got to it. Now I've gone into full-gear with it, and it will be very spooky indeed. Stay tuned for it, but here's a sample of the first draft: ''I had not realized, however, that I had come into a huge room. This room had flickering lights that went all the way down the room in five rows, six in each row. Their flickering was out of sync, casting a disturbing, almost creepy, atmosphere in the room. I slowly started to make my way across the room, looking for any signs of the monster lurking in the shadows. As I tip-toed across the room, I placed my foot down, and I heard a squish where I stood. The light above me flickered and I looked down to see myself standing in a puddle of mush, Matoran mush. I took my foot out of the filth, revolted by it. I looked around, and I could vaguely see blood on the walls, a few bodies laying about. I started to run across the room, for I suddenly began to smell the rotting smell of flesh. I reached the door at the other end of the room, and I looked back. Oh Mata Nui I wish I hadn't looked back, for the creature, that “Nightmare Child”, was standing there, staring at me with its gaping mouth and two acid green eyes. I shot forward again, fearing for my life. I ran and ran again, finally reaching another large room... ''The Arker Chronicles'' Episode six is currently in the works, so stay tuned for it. It will be released in the first week of December, hopefully. Series 2 filming will also start in late December. Wiki Stuff So, this month, I became a Rollback. Woo-hoo! I have also been nominated for Featured User recently, which is awesome! Spotlight * * * * * * * * * * * You guys are the best! Thanks for viewing my one year Custom BIONICLE Wiki anniversary blog! Category:Blog posts